The angel from hell
by Toxicsnake91
Summary: Tifa lockhart started off life as just a barmaid until a chance meeting changed her life forever. What happens when a human meets a fallen angle straight from the depths of hell? Read to find out as we follow the life of Tifa and Vincent as they escape dangers and grow closer together
**I don't own anything final fantasy 7 related it all belongs to the great minds of Square enix**

 **R & R full note at the bottom**

It was a dull day in sector seven as the young barmaid woke from her strange dream, she'd had this dream for the past three nights and still had no ideas into what it all meant. She could never remember the whole thing just the man with one black wing. She shook her head as she checked the time, it was nine in the morning and she had a lot of shopping and stock taking to do.

She slipped out of bead and headed to the bathroom and splashed water on her face trying to wake herself up properly, she looked in the mirror and smiled to herself she had a feeling that today was going to be a good day.

She got dressed into her white top and black short skirt feeling a little refreshed after her nice warm shower, grabbing her keys she headed off to her bar seventh heaven to begin the stock take.

People waved and wished her good morning as she walked through the grey streets on the way to the bar, she unlocked the door and went in heading for the stock room and began her annual stock take. It had taken her a few hours but she smiled double checking the list she had made of things she needed making sure she hadn't missed anything off.

Satisfied with her list she grabbed her keys and some money and left the bar locking it up and heading to sector six so she could pick up the things she needed, she smiled as she took the long walk to sector six. She didn't mind the walk from time to time as it gave her some exercise and the chance of running into people she was friends with. She arrived at the store she needed and headed in browsing the aisle's as she headed up to the counter.

"Morning Tifa, you look well today as always" The shop keeper said smiling.

"Today just feels like a good day" Tifa replied "I've come to place my order and I think I still had some things I needed to pick up".

"Yes, I was going to call you. The bottles that you ordered have just come in" He said going to the back and returning with a box of wine bottles and placing it on the counter.

"Thank you so much, it's amazing how fast we sell this stuff. This is a list of the things I need if you could have them dropped off that would be a big help" Tifa said smiling and taking the box of wine, the shop keeper took the list and read it over nodding every now and again.

"I Have a lot of this in stock and some on order that should be in today so I will be able to have them dropped off for you later on" He said.

"That's perfect thank you, just have them sent to the bar I'll be there most of today cleaning up" Tifa replied.

"I will let them know for you. Was that everything you needed?" The shop keeper asked politely.

"Yes thank you so much for all your help as usual" Tifa replied smiling.

"My pleasure, have a lovely day" The shop keeper said as Tifa left and headed back to the bar to put the wine away and start cleaning up in preparation to open that night.

 **XXX**

It was a quiet night in the bar that night with just a few of the regulars in as Tifa wiped down the bar and chatted with them, she enjoyed the quieter nights since there was less chance of trouble arising with drunken arguments or the occasional fight which she was only too happy to get involved in and end them before they got too out of hand.

"It's such a lovely place here Tifa, you always make us all feel so welcome" one of the regulars said slurring his words a little.

"Thank you, I like to keep a nice atmosphere and give everyone a place to have fun and forget their troubles" Tifa said smiling.

"Such a nice girl" the man's friend said "You're a good looking girl as well, any man would be lucky to have you".

"Oh, thank you" Tifa replied blushing a little.

"Well it's getting late so we better be headed home" The first said.

"Be careful on your way home" Tifa said smiling as the two left, she checked the time and decided to call it a night and locked up staying behind to clean up a little. She replayed her regular's words in her head 'any man would be lucky to have you'. She smiled to herself wondering if she would ever have chance to meet anyone who she might take a liking to, with all the time she spent running the bar she didn't have the time to even go out and meet anyone.

"Maybe you'll find one on the way home" She joked to herself. After finishing up her cleaning she locked up the doors and headed out, rather than go home she decided to go to the nearby park to get some air and clear her head.

As she reached the park she spotted something laying on the ground, it looked like a heap of clothing but as she edged closer she realised it was a person but there was something that didn't make sense. The figure had long black hair and was wearing a red cloak, she approached unsure if the figure was hurt or had collapsed from drinking too much.

The figure moved and she stepped back a little as it looked at her through red eyes, now she was close she could make out that the figure was a man his pale skin shining in the moonlight as he looked at her.

"Help me" The figure said barely louder than a whisper, she edged closer staying on guard at all times.

"Help me" The figure repeated, she could see he was bleeding badly as she got closer.

"Who are you?" She asked concern in her voice.

"My name is…." The figure drifted out of consciousness as she rushed forward she realised he was suffering from blood loss, looking around she saw she was alone and so was he. I can't leave him here she thought as she looked around again before putting one of his arms over her shoulders and dragging him up and back towards her home.

She unlocked her front door and entered placing the man on the couch and rushing off to her room coming back with her cure materia; she removed the cloak so she could get a better view of the wound and jumped back in shock as a black wing unfolded itself from the man's back.

Fighting her shock she placed the materia to the man's wound and began to heal him, a few seconds after she was done she watched as his eye's flickered slightly.

"Vincent" The man muttered. She looked at him a little confused at this wondering what that meant.

"My name is Vincent" He said before slowly drifting off to sleep.

 **OK my lovely readers, I've recently been focusing on final fantasy 7 and I checked there isn't many ships for Vincent x Tifa and I like it so I made this fanfiction to promote it heh**

 **Anyway, its not based around the 7 storyline it is an original storyline but I used the names and places from 7. This is just an opening I will be adding more of the well known characters but not in the roles you might think**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it, if there are any changes you all think should be made please dont hesitate to tell me**

 **Thank you and see you all in chapter two**


End file.
